


The visitor

by amypond633



Series: The lost soul [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Big brother keith, Cuddles, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amypond633/pseuds/amypond633
Summary: In the wake of loseing shiro, Keith gets a visitor





	The visitor

Losing shiro had been the hardest thing the team had gone through. Over the course of their journey together he had become their rock, the one they turned to when they were homesick, needed a mediator for an argument, or just wanted someone to talk to. Without him there a divide began to creep in between the once connected family.

After a long day of searching the galaxy for any signs of the lost paladin Keith returned to his room exhausted and tired. He wanted to sleep, and to forget the pain the the loss brought every second.  
He slipped out of his armor and into pajamas, laying down on the bed. Sleep refused to come, it teased him with heavy eyes and unloving limbs, and then jerked him awake at the last second with flooded memory as of empty cockpits and a lost friend.  
Keith chased sleep for what could have been hours before a soft knock interrupted the silence. He barely had the effort to mumble a come in before the door slid open and a small figure slipped in.  
Pidge looked even smaller that usual in the dark room. She was hunched over a bit, only in her pajamas, and missing her glasses. She stood by the now closed door and shifted from foot to foot.  
"Pidge?" Keith's voice was softer that usual, missing his usual walls.  
"Hey keith," there was no confidence in her voice, and Keith almost thought he noticed a hint of sadness.  
"What's wrong?" he sat up a little to get a better look at her.  
She continued to move back and forth, slowly taking a step forward, and not saying a word. Carefully Keith slipped out of bed and walked over to her, he stood only a foot away and early towered over the small girl.  
"What's wrong Pidge" he asked again, trying to sound at open as possible.  
"Its nothing really, I just had a dream and I don't know where to go, and the i saw your room and before I could think I was knocking and then it opened, and I really shouldn't have come because you probably don't want to hear about my problems. So should just go."  
She turned to leave, but not before Keith grabbed her arm. Only then did he see the tear tracks running down her face.  
Gently without saying a word Keith led Pidge to the bed and sat her down.  
"I miss him Keith" Pidge mumbled before turning into him and starting to cry.  
Carefully he draped his arms around her and began to run her back. He didn't say anything, because that's not what she needed. He just held her, and tried to think of what Shiro would do.  
Once Pidge had stopped crying Keith pulled her away from himself so he could look in her eyes.  
"We all miss him Pidge, and I promise I will find him and I will bring him home."  
She hugged him again and then got up. "thank you keith, I'm gonna go before this get awkward." with that she left with a smile.  
Keith layed back down, and if he began to cry that was between him and the walls.


End file.
